Triplet
The Triplet is one of the three final upgrade choices from the Triple Shot and can be selected at level 45. The Triplet may not further upgrade.__TOC__ Design The Triplet features a blue circular base with three rectangular turrets on the front with the two on the side being slightly retracted into the base resembling similar features of the Gunner and Twin designs. In comparison to the Triple Shot, its barrels are packed near each other instead of being spread out. Technical Upon upgrading: *Bullet size is increased. *Bullet Penetration noticeably decreases. *Bullet Damage decreases. *The barrels are changed back to a streamlined formation instead of a spread allowing for concentrated fire. *Bullet Speed decreases. Strategy *Strong Against: Most other DPS focused tanks, Overseer-type classes, Melee classes, classes that lack concentrated fire. *Weak Against: Multiple enemies, Sniper-type classes, classes with extreme damage per shot and bullet penetration like Annihilator or Hybrid or Destroyer. Or getting caught unprepared. As the Triplet The Triplet has the highest single target damage per second. Your bullets can block most frontal shots and still get through (with bullet penetration) and you can propel yourself backwards. Be careful when chasing and firing, while shooting at the enemy you will approach them slower, and your bullets will move slowly as well, making it easier for them to escape. It is more efficient to chase with the Triplet by firing at the opposite direction of your movement, and then when within range, continue shooting at the enemy. Repeat this process until the enemy dies. Do NOT try this against multiple Lvl 45 opponents. Try to find an Overlord, as your bullets can handle their drones with ease. If fighting in a 1v1 battle, a good thing to do is to ‘lock down’ the enemy. If you notice the tank moving in a certain direction, briefly aim your bullets so that they are blocking their path. That way they’re forced to hit the brakes if they won’t want to suffer HP loss, but most of the time they’ll hit at least a few bullets and lose some health anyways. This also works for Sprayer and other high DPS tanks. Against the Triplet Going either left or right is the simplest way of getting out of the way of the cannons. Unfortunately, if you’re the target, it may be hard for you to escape alive, unless you are also a high DPS tank with high bullet penetration. The best tank to counter the Triplet is a Sniper, or its upgrades. Use a Ranger, or an Assassin, and snipe the Triplet or use a Sprayer. If you’re an invisible class, you can hurt the Triplet pretty badly from behind. Be extra careful of stray bullets though. As for a Sprayer, a Sprayer can deal with it perfectly but neither the Triplet or the Sprayer is going to hurt each other. If the Triplet is not a glass cannon, a Trapper, Mega Trapper, Auto Trapper, or Overtrapper can at least take it to a stalemate, in which case the best thing to do afterwards would be to wait until another tank, preferably with high damage, decides to attack the Triplet. An Annihilator or Hybrid works too, as the large projectile has a lot more penetration and can smash through the Triplet’s projectiles and one-shot or two-shot the Triplet. Gallery TripletOld.png|Old (First) design of Triplet. TripletOld2.png|Old (Second) design of Triplet. Screenshot 2016-10-08 at 4.43.37 PM.png|Death screen glitch. Trivia *In the new update, the Triplet was buffed with higher damage, alongside the Triple Shot. *The Triplet’s cannons used to be overlapped each other randomly. This was changed as it looked odd. *The Triplet used to be a Level 30 tank that upgraded from the Twin in the early days of Diep.io (April-May). **Triplet is the only tank to switch tiers other than the Sprayer. *Although the Triplet looks a lot stronger than a Twin, it has almost the same penetration, since the barrel type is the same. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Old Classeses: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Language Cleanup zh:zh.diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Triplet